


Love Is Stored In The Cat

by AnxiousOddish



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousOddish/pseuds/AnxiousOddish
Summary: Charlotte loves cats. She has three. Sam doesn't like her cats.That's alright, though. Maybe someday, someone will.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Love Is Stored In The Cat

Charlotte loved cats. This wasn’t a secret, she displayed that simple fact proudly. She knew she gave off the aura of ‘cat lady’, and perhaps that was intentional. What was wrong with that? Cats were wonderful.

She wished Sam agreed. 

First came Orville. She’d decided to walk home one day. Nothing like a crisp breeze to clear your thoughts. She was delaying the inevitable, when she’d get home to see it empty once again.

Sam had been staying at work late a lot lately.

That was alright, he was dedicated to his job! He only wanted what was best for their little town, to defend the law. 

So what if she could hear the whispers, the murmurings of the way he abused his power, did things he shouldn’t. She knew her Sam, she knew he wouldn’t do such things. Some people simply had trouble with authority figures.

Charlotte pulled her sweater tighter around her and her steps sped up. It got dark so early this time of year, and she’d already dawdled more than she’d planned. Charlotte sighed, taking the sharp, fall-scented air deep into her lungs. 

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t notice a faint meowing to her left. The mews got more insistent, as if chastising her for not paying attention to them. 

The poor dear was so small that she could hardly see it in the fading sunlight, a tiny black and white cat tucked next to the chain-link fence of the local elementary school.

Charlotte kneeled down, not caring that she might get her skirt dirty. Her gaze was locked on the cat, it’s scrawny body shook, perhaps from the cold, or maybe from fear, but it didn’t look away from her. It clearly had been here for a while. Charlotte clenched her jaw. She’d help this cat. There was no other option. 

She took off her sweater slowly, afraid of startling it, but it didn’t budge. Charlotte ignored the goosebumps and the chill that washed over her, her warmth wasn’t the priority now.

Charlotte ran through explanations in her mind as she walked home. On the off chance Sam was there when she got back, he wouldn’t be pleased. Take the cat to the vet, or a shelter, he’d say. Get it out of the house. Charlotte couldn’t think of a satisfying excuse. She simply needed to make sure the tom was okay. Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of standing her ground.

In the end, her frantic preparations didn’t matter. The lights in the house were all out, the silence weighing on her and giving her room to breathe simultaneously. She busied herself with making sure the tom - Orville, she decided, though it was too early to name him - was comfortable. She’d have to run out to get supplies, though she dreaded leaving him. Charlotte figured bringing him back outside, or god forbid, into a car, was the worse option. Orville mewed frequently but was remarkably compliant. He settled into the little nest she made him with her sweater immediately, deeming it safe. Charlotte’s heart melted. This poor little stray was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen.

Everything went smoothly from that point, Charlotte and Orville rapidly grew enamored with each other. With every mew and every chin scratch, Orville’s claws firmly dug themselves into Charlotte’s heart, and she didn’t want them to let go.

When the morning came and she heard Sam’s car finally pull into the driveway, Charlotte held Orville close. She couldn’t stand the idea of leaving him out of sight, not when things were so new, he must be so scared. He’d snuggled up under her chin all night as if he belonged there.

The quarrel ended up being just about what Charlotte had expected. Sam didn’t understand why Orville needed to stay with her. He’d scoffed at the name Charlotte chose, and Charlotte didn’t defend it. She needed to stay on his good side, no more arguing. Except for one thing.

She was keeping Orville.

Not forever, no. Of course not, Sam. Just until he’s healthy and ready. Charlotte knew he didn’t like cats, of course she didn’t forget. It was temporary.

It was not temporary.

* * *

Miss Pearlie was next. Orville was lonely, you see. Sam was out of the house so often, and he didn’t play with Orville or clean his litter box. He wasn’t expected to, that was Charlotte’s job. She’d taken the cat home, it was her duties. Just like the cooking, the cleaning, and the laundry. Sam was so tired from work, it was only expected. Charlotte had a simple office job, she could do it all, no problem. So Charlotte wore him down. Little suggestions, to appeal to his empathy. Orville wouldn’t claw things up if he had a friend. He was just bored! 

Charlotte couldn’t wait for Sam’s final answer, his once firm ‘no’ became annoyed grunts, and Charlotte looked up some local breeders. A beautiful snow white kitten curled up next to her when she sat next to the basket, and she knew right away. Charlotte couldn’t keep from stroking that lovely fur the entire ride back, cooing and baby talking so much that she nearly missed her turn. Miss Pearlie, for her fur. 

She hadn’t told Sam. Charlotte had learned long ago that it was best to just get it all over with. She was sure this time he’d love her, the kitten was simply perfect, so gentle. Orville would love her just as much as Charlotte did, and Sam, well, he’d grow to love her too.

Sam’s anger was silent this time around, he could see in her eyes that she wasn’t backing down, and so he showed his disapproval without words. Single-word answers, quiet mutterings. When he closed doors just a little too loud, Charlotte had Miss Pearlie pressed close to her chest for comfort.

Thankfully, Orville and Miss Pearlie got along wonderfully. Orville showed her around the house, showed her the best places to curl up in the sun, taking her under his wing. It became a common sight to see them curled up next to each other, and Charlotte’s heart grew lighter by the day. It wasn’t long after their new addition to the household that Miss Pearlie’s gentleness was replaced by a fierce demeanor. She’d mewl loudly if she wasn’t stroked at the exact moment she asked for it, and she seemed to take great joy in destruction. Toilet paper rolls were her victim of choice, but she seemed to specifically target Sam’s possessions. A tie, a shoe, his watch, once… All to be found in a pile under the bed, with Miss Pearlie staring up at him with a not even remotely convincing innocence. 

Miss Pearlie seemed to hold a grudge against Sam. She’d hiss at him for seemingly no reason sometimes, on her bad days. Charlotte tried to tell Sam this maybe if he tried to give her some attention, play with her from time to time, she’d warm up to him. Miss Pearlie was an absolute darling to Charlotte, after all. Sam refused. He wanted nothing to do with _ her _ cats. Orville wasn’t the friendliest towards Sam either, but there was an acceptance there. A simple understanding. Sam didn’t care about Orville, so Orville didn’t care about Sam.

Patches was an expected addition to their family. Charlotte couldn’t say that the other two were lonely, she knew the truth this time. She wanted more cats, more to care for, more to love her. She had so much love to give, why couldn’t she? It wasn’t as if it would matter to Sam, he pretended they didn’t exist. 

The argument could have blown up further, and she knew it. She hadn’t planned on letting the truth spill out, but what else could she do? Sam was yelling about the fur all over the couch, the way Miss Pearlie looked at him, telling Charlotte that there was absolutely no chance she was bringing _ another _ home when Charlotte snapped. She needed _ someone _ to keep her company on these recurring late nights, someone to be there when he wasn’t, night after night.

They hadn’t spoken about it before, and it shut Sam right up. His jaw clenched, looking as if he would fight some more, but he didn’t. He spat a single _ fine _ and stormed out of the room. _ Get a thousand cats, for all I care. See if that’ll help. _

Orville and Miss Pearlie were especially cuddly that night.

* * *

Along came Patches, a sleepy little calico who never wanted to leave Charlotte’s side. This one she’d picked from a shelter, her green eyes so clear, like she was trying to communicate with Charlotte. She was the brains of the operation, and had decided she was the leader of the group. She was in charge, and she wanted everyone to know it. When she was awake, at least. Charlotte’s heart was filled to the brim, three wonderful, incredible cats. She never felt so whole as when she played with them. Her confidence grew by the day. Who knew something so simple could change her whole worldview? She had love to spare for her three fluffy dears, and they gave it right back.

She was in such a good mood that when Ted started making his advances, she didn’t tell him off. Why should she? She enjoyed the attention, though she knew she shouldn’t. She’d known Ted for years, she _ knew _ what he was like. He’d try to bed anyone he thought he could, and she’d never been interested before. These days though… What was stopping her? A single night of fun, that was all. Sam wouldn’t find out. Not that it mattered much if he did.

Charlotte tried not to think about that.

On the first night with Ted, Charlotte kept her cats locked in the kitchen. It was more out of habit than anything else, Sam threw a fit if anything interrupted them. She wanted things to go smoothly with Ted.

Not because of any emotional attachment, of course. Their arrangement was clear. It was nothing, nothing at all.

On the fifth night, Ted showed up a little earlier than expected. A little eager, perhaps. Not to see her, no. He was there for one reason and one alone, Charlotte didn’t want to delude herself. His trademark smirk was on full display as he leaned against the doorframe, slicking back his hair. Charlotte ignored the fluttering in her stomach. It was excitement, nothing more. Being with Ted was… Nice. It was a distraction, and a welcome one. Ted’s gaze darted away from hers, an eyebrow raising. 

“Who’s that?” He asked.

Charlotte whirled, expecting to see a looming figure, or god forbid, _ Sam _. It took her a moment to see what Ted was referring to, she was looking for a human being. No, he meant Miss Pearlie. She was sitting there with her paws neatly tucked beneath her, eyes on Ted. Her tail swished slowly back and forth on the carpet. Charlotte swallowed. “T-that’s Miss Pearlie. I’ll put her back into the kitchen, don’t worry.” Ted walked passed her, inviting himself in, and dropped to his knees on the floor. Charlotte’s heart pounded, waiting for Miss Pearlie’s telltale hiss. “She’s not the most friendly to people other than me, oh Ted, maybe you shouldn’t-”

Miss Pearlie was… purring. Ted was stroking her little cheek, and there wasn’t a single sign that the normally aggressive cat was going to snap. Charlotte was stunned, and she didn’t speak another word.

Soon, Orville and Patches decided to see what the fuss was about, and Ted was forced to divide his attention between them. Charlotte circled around them to get a better view, and she smiled, hand to her chest. They liked him. How odd. 

Ted didn’t stay for too long, getting to his feet and standing in front of her. Heat flooded Charlotte, and she grasped Ted’s hand to drag him to the bedroom. More brazen then he was used to, perhaps, and she worried for a moment that he’d be turned off, but his smirk returned and he joined her, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste.

  
  


Charlotte would never tell anyone, but Ted was surprisingly sweet. In these stolen moments with the moonlight streaming in through the window, it was as if his guard was finally down. His affections were quiet, lips pressed to her shoulder, so faint she couldn’t be sure that’s what she was feeling, the way he spoke her name, almost reverent. Little things, but little things that meant more to her than she could possibly express. They fell into a routine faster than she should have felt comfortable with. She found herself wishing that it was easier, that she could have more than the secret glances in the office, the nights that gave them both the freedom to feel what they couldn’t manage in daylight.

It wasn’t that easy, though. She couldn’t have everything.

But there Ted was, leaning over the edge of the bed to stroke Orville’s ears, speaking so softly that Charlotte couldn’t hear the words with one ear pressed against a pillow, but the tone was unmistakable. Charlotte held back a giggle. Ted, baby talking a cat. Who could have guessed?

Charlotte sighed, and her resolution grew. She knew what she had to do. She dreaded the long process. Divorce, such a nasty word. She couldn’t shake it, though she knew it was what had to be done. She couldn’t do it for herself, she’d proven that. But she listened to the quiet purring being drawn out from Ted’s affections and she made a choice. For them, then. Someone who’d treat them right.

They deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out over at @anxiousoddish and @autistic-paul on tumblr if you want to yell at me for anything! Comments mean the world to me.


End file.
